


Mens rea

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: How to Get Away with a Songwriter [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Il corso della Keating non fa neanche per me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If, missing moment, pre-stesura di NMAFN
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: La versione a parti inverse di “Actus reus”, o anche: il vero (ipotetico) motivo per cui Fabrizio ha infine deciso di cantare NMAFN solo con Ermal Meta.Che deve comunque provare a convincere.





	Mens rea

**Author's Note:**

> Da Wikipedia: _Mens rea (latino, trad. mente colpevole) in diritto penale è l'elemento psicologico in un crimine, lo stato della mente di chi lo commette, diverso secondo il tipo di crimine. Elementi legati al concetto di mens rea si possono considerare la premeditazione, l'intenzione di compiere un reato, la negligenza, la colpevolezza; questo stato è legato al concetto di responsabilità penale._
> 
> E buon compleanno, Bizio!
> 
> (Non linkategli/screenategli 'sta cosa, per carità.)

 

«Non è che non voglia», prova a giustificarsi Ermal, con un sorriso di scuse falso come una moneta di cioccolato. «Ma giusto in questo periodo ho parecchie cose a cui tengo testa...l’album da far uscire, il video del prossimo singolo, il...il tour da programmare...» Gesticola con le mani, vago, alla ricerca di un altro appiglio. «Sono...solo...davvero molto impegnato, tutto qui.»

«No, capisco.» Capisce che un cantante riesce a tener testa anche a mille cose quando ci sta Sanremo di mezzo. Fabrizio lo sa, e pure l’uomo con cui sta parlando. C’è una minuscola crepa nella sua facciata, la vede, _sente_ che c’è. Deve solo premere nel punto giusto per farla aprire un po’ di più.

«Sono certo che l’altro a cui vuoi chiedere non sarà impegnato come me.»

«Sì, sì, ma...» Fabrizio esibisce pure lui il suo sorriso accondiscendente. _Trova il punto._ «Posso provare a convincerti lo stesso?»

A quel punto, si capisce che Ermal si è incuriosito, cascato con tutte le scarpe oltre la crepa nel muro che ha lui stesso messo in piedi. _Punto trovato._

Com’è che dice pure una canzone sua? _Rien ne va plus_.

 

* * *

 

Per fortuna la porta era già chiusa, quando Fabrizio vi fa arrivare Ermal, spinto fin lì dalla serie di baci che ha riservato alla sua bocca, il volto tra le sue mani e le mani sopra le sue. Vi arriva senza violenza, poggiando la schiena contro il pannello come fosse la naturale conclusione di quel percorso. A parte il mugolio di sorpresa iniziale, non ha posto resistenza una sola volta.

Ermal trae aria con un ansito, quando Fabrizio lo libera per scendere a torturare un lato del collo; i ricci gli solleticano la pelle quando il volto dell’altro si sposta, quando una sua mano vi risale. «Credevo...» Deglutisce, avvertendo quelle labbra intrappolare un punto pericolosamente vicino all’orecchio. «Che dovessi...» Sospira ancora, più tremante, quando dall’orecchio, Fabrizio gli schiocca un bacio proprio alla base del collo, nella conchetta lasciata incautamente scoperta dallo scollo della sua camicia, dove il suo respiro lo solletica diabolicamente. «Chiedere anche a...» Si zittisce con un ansito più acuto, le palpebre gli crollano e le dita si stringono di più alla camicia dell’altro.

Fabrizio termina di suggergli il pomo d’Adamo. «Non importa.» Gli lecca la scia rossa che gli ha lasciato sulla gola, con calma, venendo ricompensato da una soddisfacente pulsazione nervosa. «Non m’importa più...», mormora ancora, risalendo quella pelle calda con piccoli baci.

Il che è vero, il pensiero di quell’altra persona è come evaporato da lui, ma non è stato tanto difficile. Non con Ermal che sospira al suo orecchio, e freme leggermente, aggrappato a lui come fosse l’unica sua salvezza in quel mondo.

Gli porta una mano al fianco, stringendolo in una carezza, ed Ermal sospira un po’ di più, reclinando il capo; Fabrizio fa scivolare l’altra mano dietro la nuca e lo guida verso la sua bocca.

«Voglio solo te», gli soffia tra le labbra, prima di intrappolarle in un altro bacio, poi un altro ancora, più lento, come se gli mancasse il coraggio di lasciar andare per davvero quelle labbra, di far smettere Ermal di muovere su di sé quelle carezze sempre meno incerte.

L’aveva capito da un po’ che l’altro avesse una certa ammirazione per lui, il che porterebbe quella situazione ai limiti del grottesco, ma non era per quello che Fabrizio aveva pensato a lui per quella benedetta canzone. Gli è stato utile saperlo _dopo_ , nel cercare un modo per convincerlo. Non cambia di molto quanto sia grottesco tutto quello, specialmente adesso che gli fa scivolare la mano dalla nuca al petto, sempre con quella calma snervante, perché sente un bisogno assurdo di frustrarlo come Ermal ha fatto con lui.

Scende ancora, e ancora, mentre con le labbra ridiscende di nuovo su quel collo che lo farà ammattire, badando bene a non mordicchiarlo troppo a fondo, ed Ermal è scosso da un ansito quando la mano che lo regge al fianco s’insinua a carezzargli la schiena, vertebra dopo vertebra, e Fabrizio porta quella sul petto a smetterla di perder tempo lungo bottoni di cui non gliene frega un accidente e la fa scorrere anch’essa sotto la stoffa, regalandogli e regalandosi dei tremiti di cui non sapeva ne avesse mai avuto il bisogno fino a quel momento.

Deve sussurrargli all’orecchio una cosa. _Deve._  «Dimmi di sì, Ermà. Dimmi solo questo...»

O non avrebbe senso che faccia scivolare le sue dita dallo sfiorargli lo stomaco al bottone che gli chiude i jeans.

Ed Ermal deglutisce rumorosamente, quasi strozzandosi; vorrebbe dirgli _qualcosa,_  Fabrizio lo sente, gli afferra le spalle quando lui insinua la mano che tiene in basso più tra le sue cosce, dov’è altrettanto caldo. La fa risalire con la stessa lentezza lasciva con cui riaccosta le proprie labbra alle sue.

È allora che Ermal esala, «Sono fidanzato!», e lascia esplodere nella stanza un silenzio assordante.

Fabrizio si è fermato. Ermal respira troppo rumorosamente per attenuargli la sensazione d’umiliazione che gli sta risalendo in corpo, facendogli ronzare le orecchie ora che la scarica di voglia si è interrotta all’improvviso. L’unica cosa che potrebbe fare è scostarsi da lui, e infatti lo fa.

Ermal tiene gli occhi bassi. Non ha neanche il coraggio di guardarlo. «Sono fidanzato», ripete, ma non è che quello possa risolvere tutto.

Fabrizio annuisce. Non la sapeva, questa, o più probabilmente l’ha pure letta da qualche parte e se n’è dimenticato, ma farebbe veramente una differenza con quello che vuole da quando è entrato in quella stanza?

Prima che possa ammettere a se stesso la verità, Ermal alza finalmente lo sguardo su di lui. Negli occhi una richiesta d’assoluzione prima che gli faccia la domanda: «Che cosa devo fare?».

 _E lo chiedi a me?_ Ma domandarglielo sarebbe troppo crudele anche per lui. Fabrizio sospira, ma non per la voglia; si passa una mano in volto come quando è stanco. E in quel momento lo è per davvero. «Puoi dire di no. E io non dirò mai una parola su quello che è successo in questa stanza.»

Ermal non fa che guardarlo con quegli occhi da inquisizione spagnola, il che lo peggiora solamente. «Altrimenti?», gli domanda, tetro.

«Altrimenti...eh. Altrimenti mi dici di sì, e io non dirò comunque niente su quel che è successo.» Fabrizio si mette in attesa.

Ermal respira, o si sforza di farlo. Distoglie lo sguardo: deve mettere ordine nei pensieri, fare i suoi calcoli. E solo quando ha una risposta torna ad affrontarlo, occhi negli occhi. «Giurami che non dirai mai niente a nessuno. Giuramelo.»

Hanno abbandonato i formalismi da un pezzo, ma Fabrizio se ne rende conto solo adesso. «Lo giuro.»

Ermal aspetta un attimo, l’elaborazione della _cosa_ , prima di fare un cenno col capo. Gli sta bene. Abbassa gli occhi, poi li rialza su di lui.

Fabrizio non si è mai sentito più vicino di così a una condanna a morte, prima che Ermal si rituffasse sulla sua bocca, il volto tra le mani, facendo indietreggiare lui questa volta.

Tra un gemito di sorpresa e uno un po’ più piacevole, Fabrizio riesce a discostarsi per chiedergli: «E questo che vuol dire?».

«Vuol dire...» Ermal riesce a rubargli altri due baci frettolosi, prima di rispondergli, le labbra increspate in una risata che non udranno: «Che devo essere convinto ancora un po’...». È il suo sorriso a sfiorargli le labbra, i ricci la sua fronte, e Fabrizio capisce l’invito a proseguire.

Gli preme contro il suo sogghigno prima di stringerlo a sé.

Lo fa sedere sul divano perché a gettarlo di schiena gli farebbe un male cane, e non gli serve nemmeno premere con decisione sul suo petto perché l’altro si sdrai, gli occhi fissi su di lui in uno sguardo che trapela rapimento e provocazione in egual misura.

Fabrizio è certo che non sarà solo quella decisione a portarlo alla tomba, ora lo sa.

Si getta sulla sua bocca in un bacio più affamato, quasi non fanno scontrare i denti per l’impeto, ma il modo in cui Ermal mugola e gli allaccia le braccia al collo non lascia altre interpretazioni. Fabrizio gli passa una mano sulla schiena, lungo un fianco, senza smettere di baciarlo, ma gli basta poco per decidere che quei vestiti devono sparire.

Si separano ansimanti, famelici d’aria nonostante gli occhi indichino ben altro. Ermal, quasi gli avesse letto in mente, si contorce per levarsi la camicia.

L’indumento tocca terra e Fabrizio già non ha più pazienza.

Lo spinge di nuovo giù, e l’altro non protesta, non si lamenta di fastidio quando Fabrizio gli posa le labbra sullo sterno, poi poco più giù, imprimendo bene i segni del suo passaggio, quasi a voler nascondere il volto nella sua pelle accaldata e ammorbidita dalle carezze e dalla voglia, _tutt’altro._

L’ansito che Ermal manda quando gli preme un bacio sulla patta dei jeans e strappa il silenzio degli schiocchi e dei sospiri, è quanto di più bello abbia mai sentito uscire dalla sua bocca. Fabrizio non resta comunque lì a perder tempo, si risolleva quel tanto che basta da potergli sbottonare i pantaloni e tirargli giù la cerniera, ma lascia fare a lui per svestirsi del tutto. E non può non levarsi di dosso ogni cosa anche lui, per non essere ingiusto.

Gli ritorna sopra, mescolando di nuovo le carte, i suoi ciuffi irregolari di capelli che sfiorano e quasi s’incastrano nei ricci sulla fronte, mentre ammira negli occhi di Ermal le aspettative infrante e la voglia di saperne di più. «Voglio te, Ermal.» Piega i gomiti, si china sul suo petto, sfiorandolo col fiato caldo delle sue labbra dischiuse prima di lasciare un bacio languido sull’addome morbido. «Una parola.» E i baci non si fermano più. «Mi basta solo una parola, da te.»

Oltrepassano la cintola, ed Ermal trattiene improvvisamente il respiro.

«Una sola...»

Fabrizio è rovente contro di lui, e tutte le sue intenzioni di non lasciarsi sfuggire neanche una sillaba vanno in fumo, non appena lo _sente_ e lo fa inarcare, e ansimare, e presto la lingua è secca e la gola bruciante, ma la voglia scorre vivida come acqua. Ermal stringe tutto quello che può afferrare, persino le palpebre mentre cerca di non spingere il bacino in avanti, dove la lingua di Fabrizio lo sta facendo impazzire peggio di quando lo sente cantare. Si morde le labbra quasi a sangue, ma non riesce a trattenere un gemito.

« _Sì_ », si arrende, inarcando almeno il collo, spargendo i ricci e non trovando alcun sollievo. «Sì», ripete, e il desiderio gli duole in gola e gli incrina la voce. «Mille volte sì...» Geme più acutamente, le dita che si artigliano al divano, alla pelle, ai capelli, non realizza più cosa diavolo stia stringendo, solo che non vorrebbe che Fabrizio smettesse mai.

E invece si risolleva, lasciandolo al freddo e accaldato e insoddisfatto e appagato insieme, e gli bacia una gamba con un sorriso infame che vorrebbe cancellare a suon di morsi. «Come il signore desidera», fa, prima di muoversi di nuovo su di lui.

Ed Ermal reclina di nuovo la testa all’indietro, gorgogliando una risata che gli sale dal petto.

Qualcosa gli dice che quel _convincimento_ è la cosa migliore a cui avesse mai potuto pensare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A onor del vero non ricordo se Ermal stesse ancora con Silvia ai fatti di NMAFN, ma nel qual caso non sia così, prendetela come parte integrante del what if.
> 
> E la fine fa schifo. Tanto. Un po' come la premessa, ma _dovevo_ buttarla giù giusto ieri o mi avrebbe perseguitata.


End file.
